Something Real
by hinathita
Summary: AU...a veces la vida no es fácil da vueltas, hay subidas y bajadas, encrucijadas y decisiones difíciles, a veces un cambio es necesario, a veces lo menos esperado es lo mejor que te puede pasar, a veces hay que dejar de cuestionar y dar un salto de fe... SASUHINA, y otras muchas parejas bien raras. Si no les gusta la o las parejas no entren tan simple como eso GRACIAS.
1. Café Caliente

Naruto no me pertenece sino a masashi kishomoto yo solo hice la historia que están leyendo y sin fines de lucro solo por disfrute y por qué destreza chido la catarsis escrita :D

I am back bitches!, ahora antes que nada, una disculpa del tamaño del mundo por todos mis fics que empiezo y dejo incompletos, es que de verdad se me va la inspiración y no hay forma de que vuelva por eso y en contra de todos mis principios decidí que no iba a subir esta historia amenos que tuviera una garantía de que no la iba a abandonar, ya la tengo :D por eso me anime a subirla ahora lo subiré una vez al mes, y creo eso es todo, cualquier duda en comentarios o me mandan un mensajito, saludos y gracias por leer.

Ya sin más por agregar COMENZAMOS WIIIIIIIIIIIIII….

Esa fría tarde de invierno, la joven heredera del clan Hyuga, había buscado refugio de su solitaria pieza en uno de sus locales favoritos, el café terracota, siempre le daba esa sensación de calidez que esperaba algún día tener en su hogar, la cafetería era un tanto pequeña escondida en una zona comercial, tenía sus paredes de enfrente cubiertas con grandes ventanales, ahora cubiertos de nieve y adornados con luces de colores, las paredes de dentro tenían una pintura rojo vino, con unos garigoleados negros y blancos adornándola, en la esquina donde ella se encontraba, podía ver a la gente pasar, los sillones de piel negro se amoldaban a su cuerpo y el calor que desprendía el pino de navidad adornado de tantas luces, haciendo brillar las esferas de navidad, su chocolate a medio tomar comenzaba a enfriarse en su mesita, el local estaba lleno, jamás había visto a Ten-ten tan animada tras la barra, normalmente solo eran ella dos, a veces Temari o Sakura , iban ahí a hacer la tarea, el negocio era de todas, ellas habían invertido pero su propietaria era Ten-ten.

Una pareja de ancianos termino su café, se levantaron con calma y salieron, ella suspiro y regreso a la Inglaterra del siglo XVIII a sufrir con los desaires del señor Darcy, vio a Ten-ten con su caminar tranquilo recoger las tasas y el plato con migajas para después volver detrás de la barra, era raro ver a Ten- ten con un vestido pero ese día estaba particularmente bonita, un vestido negro, con mangas largas, un tanto esponjado de la falda, liso sin adornos, solo la hilera de botones, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas medias negras, unos zapatos de piso negro con un moño rojo, y sobre el vestido su mandil de color rojo, su cabello recogido en su peinado tradicional, y sus mejillas tenían un leve rubor por estar en constante movimiento, además del calor de la cocina y sin embargo traía una sonrisa que ella conocía demasiado bien probablemente Menma vendría por ella.

Justo cuando pensó que tal vez un pedazo de pastel haría este día perfecto, vio ese caminar altivo por la avenida, Sasuke Uchiha era sin duda arrogante, era la persona más pedante que hubiera tenido que tratar y sin embargo le había soportado, le había soportado por su ex y por su amiga, pero ahora, ahora le quería volar la cabeza, una de sus amigas más queridas dejaría la ciudad para no tener que verlo nunca más.

El joven era sin duda guapo, portaba una gabardina gris larga, con una playera de manga larga con, cuello de tortuga negra, y unos pantalones entubados de mezclilla gris algo gastados, unos botines negros, y una bufanda de color azul, el joven tenía la piel muy blanca, y un cabello negro azulado, parecido a las alas de cuervos, lo último que supo de él era que planeaba dejarse su cabello un tanto largo, y comenzaba a notarse el progreso, su flequillo ya casi cubría su ojo izquierdo, sus ojos eran muy negros parecían un pozo sin fondo.

El joven entro a la cafetería sin inmutarse un poco por la gente, se sentó en la mesa del centro, que antes había utilizado la pareja de ancianos, Ten – ten salió de la barra para ir a atenderlo, pudo ver como todo el cuerpo de su amiga se puso rígido, sabía que sentía lo mismo que ella, pero su amiga no podía pedirle que se fuera, no cuando el café estaba tan concurrido ese día y comenzaba a ganar reputación como para hacer algo indebido ahora, pero ella… bueno ella, no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó contemplándolo, el parecía ignorar todo lo que le rodeaba salvo por el hecho de que Ten- ten le había servido una taza de café negro y le había colocado un nuevo plato de galletas, se retiró sin intercambiar palabra con él, parecía que su día perfecto se había ido por el retrete, y entonces para su sorpresa, los ojos negros de él conectaron con los ojos perla de ella, una mirada fuerte y penetrante que la miraban con burla, listo, la pelea estaba servida.

Hinata era conocida por su timidez y por su calma, nunca daba juicio al menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, pero esto era la gota que derramaba el vaso, tal vez era un exageración Sasuke siempre tendía a mirarla así, pero ahora no lo quería ver ni en pintura, no supo qué o cuando pero antes de darse cuenta ella ya estaba parada delante de su mesa, abrazando fuertemente el libro contra su pecho y frunciendo el ceño, el rostro del Uchiha no se inmuto ni siquiera un poco, solo la miro y levanto una ceja en interrogativa, esperando algo de ella, el joven la conocía, sabía perfectamente bien quien era ella, esa muchachilla tímida ex novia de su mejor amigo, amiga de su actual, aún no está muy seguro de que habían sido ellos pero fuera lo que fuera ya no lo eran.

Esa jovencita frente a él lo miraba con sus grandes ojos violáceos, furiosos, dispuestos a atacar, en todos los años que llevaba de conocerla jamás había visto esa expresión en sus ojos, Naruto alguna vez le menciono que la muchacha tenía carácter pero es un poco difícil tomar enserio a Naruto, sobre todos si la muchacha en cuestión es tan tímida, podía ver la ferocidad de sus ojos pero ciertamente todo su cuerpo temblaba un poco, tal vez por el frio o por los nervios era difícil saber.

La muchacha frente a él vestía un suéter largo de lana color lila de cuello de tortuga; su largo cabello violáceo lo llevaba suelto, con algunas trencitas dispersas por aquí y por allá; unos leggins negros y unas botas blancas con algo de peluche, si ciertamente el frio no podía ser, Sasuke observo como el rostro de Hinata adquiría un interesante rosado, en los pómulos, y como sus labios, se fruncían mientras intentaba poner en ellos palabras suficientemente ofensivas para la persona que tenía frente a si…

−Si no piensas decir nada retirarte−Le dijo el pelinegro a la joven frente a él ya un poco fastidiado por una situación que los dejaba a los dos siendo el centro de atención; justo cuando pensó que la joven se iría de ahí sin haber soltado palabra, vio sus labios separarse, como su rostro pasaba de la incredulidad a él más puro de los enojos y de repente, la voz de la joven surgió más alta de lo que nunca la había escuchado jamás.

−Pues si tengo al..algo que decirte Uchiha−dijo la morocha, mientras sentía las miradas de la gente sobre ella y sus mejillas sonrojarse aún más, el joven solo alzo su ceja con desconcierto y la miro con interrogativa.

−Sabes… eres un… un... Soberano cabron−dijo la pelinegra mientras subía un poco más su desnivel y abrazaba con fuerza su libro.

−Hmp− contesto sin mayor sobre salto, el joven ya sabía que todas las amigas de Sakura lo pintarían por ahí, incluso algunos de sus amigo lo pensaban, pero ¿qué podía hacer? él fue claro con Sakura, ella fue quien no entendió las cosas.

− Y sabes que es aún más desesperante, el hecho de que lo sabes y que no te importa, heriste los sentimientos de ella de una manera muy cruel, y tú… tu maldito cobarde, de comportamiento frio y arrogante lo has tomado como si fuera algo normal− dijo ella un poco agitada, al parecer se lo tenía guardado y tal vez no solo por Sakura, él había sido uno de los motivos por los que Naruto termino con ella, el pelinegro la vio con un poco de burla−Eres… increíble… nunca entenderé como alguien como mi Naruto-kun o como Sakura-chan, pueden querer tener algo que ver con alguien tan triste y solitario como tu… tú no tienes corazón o sentimientos, lo que hiciste no tiene perdón, o dignidad, ni siquiera mereces llevar el apellido Uchiha del cual estas tan orgulloso−grito la muchacha.

El joven se exaspero, una cosa era que le sorprendiera el hecho de que ella hubiera utilizado más de 3 palabras para dirigirse a él y otra era que le permitiera hablarle de esa forma, ella no lo conocía y ciertamente no tenía ningún derecho a juzgar.

− ¿Tu Naruto- kun? No crees que tiene demasiado que dejo de ser TU Naruto- kun− dijo el presionando un poco la herida, sabía perfectamente bien que Naruto estimaba a la muchacha pero nunca la quiso y si iban a hablar con verdades, seria reciproco, − además HI-NA-TA, la única persona que me puede reclamar nada por lo que paso es Sakura, tú no tienes nada que venir a decir o hacer con respecto a mí−dijo el mientras tomaba su café y le daba otro sorbo.

Esperaba que esas palabras le bastaran a la muchacha, para que lo dejara de molestar, odiaba a la gente escandalosa y pensaba que ella era ciertamente la excepción pero comprobaba que aparentemente todas las mujeres eran ruidosas y escandalosas, observo como toda su cara se ponía de color granate, y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, grandioso la había liado y ahora ¿Qué? Algo que su madre le inculco desde muy chico era a no hacer llorar a las mujeres y aparentemente tenía un talento natural para conseguir que ellas llorasen cerca de él.

−Pues eso…eso , solo demuestra que yo…yo soy mejor amiga, de lo que tú nunca serás−Grito por último la pelinegra, mientras sentía las lágrimas traicioneras caer sobre sus mejillas−aunque a mí nadie me lo haya pedido, Sakura es tres veces más valiosa que cualquier otra mujer que llegues a tener en tu vida y tu simplemente no la supiste valorar, y por eso Itachi siempre será mejor que tú, en cualquier cosa−dijo ella sabiendo que había pasado la línea de lo moderadamente aceptable, una cosa era reclamar el hecho de que perdía a una amiga por culpa de ese hombre frio y orgulloso y otra cosa muy diferente era poner el dedo en la llaga y hundirlo con fuerza, lo supo, supo que ella había cruzado el limite cuando los ojos de él mostraron ira y resentimiento, cuando tenso levemente la mandíbula y cuando hizo un pequeño ademan de levantarse.

−Si pues, que yo sepa por algo era Neji quien heredaba la empresa y no tu o si, tú no tienes ningún derecho a decirme nada cuando sabes muy bien que Neji y Hanabi son mejores que tú, ellos merecen ser llamados Hyugas, no una niñata miedosa, que cree que algún día el Señor Darcy vendrá al rescate, o tal vez piensas que Naruto quizá es tu señor binglie, esas personas, esos sentimientos no existen en el mundo real y es hora de que lo comprendas…−antes de que el joven pudiera terminar, sintió el líquido caliente corriendo de su cabello a su ropa.

−No te atrevas a hablar de Neji− dijo ella viéndolo con genuino odio− si tal vez este mal, que yo venga y te diga las cosas, tal vez este mal, que quiera leer de ese tipo de amores cuando en realidad la vida es un asco, sobre todo en ese tema, tal vez sea aun peor que no quiera lo que se supone que tengo que querer, ya sabes el semblante serio, el orgullo de mi apellido, las ganas de querer sobresalir de esa manera, si tal vez este mal en muchas cosas más, pero ciertamente yo tengo algo que tú nunca tendrás, un corazón que no tiene miedo de salir dañado, tal vez tú y yo seamos muy diferentes Uchiha, pero algo que a mí me sobra es valor y es algo que tú no tienes, estas tan acostumbrado a sentir pena por ti mismo que te cerraste a cualquier tipo de sentimiento, y lo único que consigues es que te arrastren a un más a tu propia miseria, es ahí donde diferimos, me niego rotundamente a dejar que solo porque mi vida sea miserable voy a dejar de intentar querer, amar o sentir, búrlate todo lo que quieras de mí, de Sakura o incluso de mi libro−dijo ella separando el libro de su pecho y meneándolo sobre el rostro del morocho, mientras su llanto caí por su rostro sonrojado por el esfuerzo de hablar en público, de decir tantas cosas y de lo que el acaba de decir sobre Neji−al final alguien como tú nunca entendería cosas tan simples como esas−dijo ella lanzándole una mirada muy poco propia en ella, más parecida a la que alguna vez tuvo su primo en el rostro.

El morocho estaba ya de pie mirándola con incredulidad, un poco por el discurso, al que ciertamente no le había prestado atención y bastante más por el hecho de que ella le hubiera arrojado el café enzima, estaba más que dispuesto a hacerle lamentar eso en ese preciso instante cuando la puerta se abrió regresando a ambos a la realidad, por la puerta entraba un joven rubio con las patillas largas, traía puestas unas gafas de marco negro y una perforación de la ceja derecha, tenía unos grandes ojos azules que miraban con sorpresa la escena frente a él, su rostro contaba con unas interesantes marquitas, vestía una gabardina negra con detalles blancos, unos pantalones, blancos y unas botas negras, el joven miraba con genuina incredulidad la escena frente a él tenía una de las cosas más surrealistas y bizarras que jamás pensó presenciar en toda su vida frente a él se encontraba un café terracota muy concurrido, observando con expectativa, como Hyuga Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos, un libro en una mano y una taza de café vacía en la otra mirando expectante, a un Uchiha Sasuke, bañado en café mirando furioso a la muchacha frente a él, bastante dispuesto a hacer algo, el rubio camino hasta la muchacha con calma.

− ¿Qué demonios le hiciste Sasuke? – le recrimino el rubio mirándolo un tanto sorprendido, por el espectáculo que estaba viendo.

El pelinegro volvió en sí, recordó donde estaba y ciertamente no fue algo agradable, miro con rencor a la morocha saco su cartera y dejo dinero sobre la mesa, camino fuera del local sintiendo las miradas de todos y se giró para agregar−Entérate Menma antes de juzgar ella fue la que me arrojo el café a mí, yo realmente no le he hecho nada− dijo con furia contenida y salió del establecimiento hacia el frio invierno de la calle.


	2. Hogar dulce¿vacío?

Capítulo 2

Naruto no me pertenece sino a masashi kishomoto yo solo hice la historia que están leyendo y sin fines de lucro solo por disfrute y por qué destreza chido la catarsis escrita :D

Antes que nada una disculpa, estaba segura de que había publicado el 5 de septiembre e iba a esperar hasta el 5 de octubre para publicar este segundo capitulo, hoy revise y resulto que lo subí el 3 de septiembre entonces tenía que haber publicado ayer :O, de verdad lo siento no vuelve a pasar.

Ahora a cherrymarce en este cap se aclara tu duda y si efectivamente naruto y menma van a participar los dos en mi fic, como los gemelos Uzumaki, serian Namikase en todo caso, pero es tecnicismo a lo largo de la historia se explica mejor ;)

Ya se que este capítulo esta algo corto, pero de verdad les quiero dar cosas bien hechas o lo mejor que pueda, repito se publica una vez al mes por que ya estoy en último año de la fac, y si me tienen algo ocupada con la escuela, entonces les pido paciencia de verdad planeo cumplir con las fechas y darle continuidad a mi historia porque tal vez sea la última que haga espero que no pero puede ser xD por cierto chicos comenten porfisssssssss la neta me gusta mucho leer sus comentarios entonces porfas….entonces sin más por agregar aquí está el capítulo…

Todos dentro del café miraron a la joven que miraba hacia la puerta con cara de incredulidad, tal vez un poco por que el pelinegro no le hubiera dicho más, o tal vez porque no terminaba de creer que ella hubiera hecho lo que acababa de hacer; giro su mirada al rubio que la observaba con consternación y entonces, lo supo, ¡acababa de hacer el ridículo en público! Y no solo eso, sino que por algo que ni siquiera le incumbía, sintió su rostro arder.

− ¿Hinata estas bien? – pregunto el rubio con genuina preocupación.

La pelinegra solo atibo a asentir, sintió las manos de su amiga sobre sus hombros, y antes de poder sentir más, todo el mundo de la joven se apagó, dejando todo en negro, alcanzo a escuchar un grito de sorpresa y el sonido de una taza rompiéndose contra el suelo.

Cuando Hinata abrió sus ojos se encontraba dentro de un auto, ya sabía de quien era, conocía demasiado bien los asientos de piel, ese ligero aroma a canela y especias, no hiso ademan por moverse, pero el joven noto que ella ya estaba despierta.

− ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó un joven rubio, de cabello corto, sus normalmente alegres ojos azules, miraban por el retrovisor con cierta angustia.

− ¿Qué hago aquí? – murmuro ella intentando no mirarlo.

−ya se, que no tienes ganas de verme− dijo el haciendo una expresión de genuina tristeza –pero te desmayaste y mi hermano no sabe cuál es tu nuevo apartamento, Ten- ten no sabía a quién llamar, y el café se puso como avispero, y Ten- ten tenía que quedarse a atender, fui el único numero valido y viable de momento−dijo el rubio intentando darle sentido a su explicación, mientras se detenía en un semáforo.

−Detente por aquí, yo camino−dijo ella con voz suave, intentando acabar con ese momento incómodo.

−Ya casi llegamos, déjame llevarte…por favor−suplico el rubio mirando hacia la calle asegurando que realmente solo faltaban unos minutos y unas cuantas calles para llegar al edifico departamental de la joven, al no recibir respuesta supuso que ella estaba de acuerdo, espió con sus ojos azules por el retrovisor y la vio mirando por la ventana intentando, ignorar su presencia; − Menma dijo que le echaste una taza de café enzima a Sasuke –murmuro el rubio, mientras comenzaba a aparcar en la calle frente a un gran edificio gris, con grandes ventanales en los pisos superiores; la morocha se sonrojo, pero no agrego palabra−Pensé que él te agradaba−dijo el rubio, soltando el cinturón de seguridad y abriendo su puerta antes de rodear y abrir la puerta de la morocha, ella lo observo con el ceño levemente fruncido, el joven rubio frente a ella traía un rompe vientos anaranjado un tanto chillón, y bajo este una playera negra con cuello en "V", unos jeans oscuros y unas botas cafés, sus marquitas de gato sobre sus mejillas, resaltaban más por el leve sonrojo que le producía el frio y Hinata no pudo evitar pensar y un poco si, maldecir lo endemoniadamente guapo que podía ser ese hombre, ese aire inocente combinado con la culpa de sus facciones le hacían querer abrazarlo y suplicarle que volviera que todo quedaría perdonado, pero ciertamente él no quería ni volver, ni ser perdonado, después de todo él no había hecho nada malo, salió del auto y se tambaleo un poco por el cambio de temperaturas y el movimiento un tanto apresurado, el hizo un ademan por sostenerla pero ella aparto levemente su mano en un claro gesto de rechazo.

−No, estoy bien− murmuro ella evitando mirarlo a la cara.

−Hinata, por favor− suplico el – te acompaño a la puerta – dijo el un tanto preocupado, los desmayos en ella eran típicos, pero recobraba la conciencia en unos pocos minutos, esta vez le tomo casi media hora volver en sí y eso ciertamente lo consternaba.

−No, de verdad estoy bien, tú debes estar ocupado−dijo ella al fin levantando la mirada, por un momento sus ojos conectaron con los azules de él, y olvido donde estaba.

En plena calle frente a su edificio, sintiendo que volvía años atrás a ser esa muchacha muy enamorada con la idea del amor, enamorada de su primer amor, volvió por un minuto a tener dieciséis, a ser una adolecente temblorosa que miraba con ojos de cachorro perdido a su gran amor, y quiso ser abrazada y protegida por ese hombre una vez más, mientras él se perdía una vez más en esa mirada lavanda un tanto similar a la de su actual pareja, una vez más sintió la culpa y el remordimiento como un golpe punzante en el pecho, ¿Cuánto daño más podía hacerle?, le había quitado tanto, y ahí estaba ella aun viéndolo con los ojos llenos de amor y cariño, era acaso él, el único que sentía sus recuerdos juntos ahora un tanto agridulces, él sabía que ciertamente por ella sentía algo, pero no era nada comparado a lo que sentía por su prometida, y a veces él se preguntaba si algún día, esa muchacha frágil frente a él lo perdonaría por todo cuanto había hecho, le prometió un hogar, le prometió tanto y al final fue incapaz de cumplir la mayoría de las cosas que dijo, todo porque cupido no se apiado de él y lo mando enamorarse de otra mujer, fue él quien desvió la mirada viéndose incapaz de seguir viendo el amor que aun ella le profesaba, cuando el separo su mirada de ella, la realidad volvió dura y contúndete sobre la morocha, ya no tenia 16 tenía 22 y él, él era algo que ya no pertenecía a su mundo y talvez nunca lo hizo, cuando el rubio hizo un ademan por decir algo, su celular comenzó a sonar…

−Hola− dijo el rubio una vez que hubo hallado su celular−Ohhh, si ya voy−miro a Hinata con culpa y como no hacerlo, justamente era su prometida recordándole que esta noche cenarían en casa de sus padres, eran pasadas las 7:30 ciertamente iba tarde para cambiarse y pasar por ella−Si claro, te veo en media hora−dijo miro a Hinata que lo miraba con genuina curiosidad, mal disimulada con indiferencia, camino un tanto lejos de ella−Si nos vemos, yo también te amo− susurro el rubio esperando que la pelinegra no lo escuchase, pero cuando este hubo colgado y girado para decirle que se tenía que ir, se encontró con la calle vacía, el rubio solo pudo negar con cierta frustración y revolverse los cabellos, giro y miro los edificios siendo consciente de que tal vez la vería espiando por la ventana para verlo marchar, en el tercer piso del conglomerado, vio como una de las cortinas se movía, su piso daba justo a la calle, suspiro de nuevo y subió a su Audi negro, miro una vez más el edifico y arranco….

Lo vio irse sin más, negó con la cabeza, y se alejó de las cortinas, miro el interior de su departamento aun en penumbras recibirla con un silencio un tanto sepulcral, pero a diferencia de muchos, a ella el silencio la reconfortaba la mayoría del tiempo, pero ciertamente no ahora, camino hacia la puerta y toco el interruptor, el piso se ilumino por completo, un amplio departamento, con pisos de madera, una sala blanca con almohadas lavanda y una mesa de café de cristal, una alfombra peluda del mismo color que los cojines, del lado derecho la cocina con una barra que servía como división de los espacios, cocina de muebles hechos de granito negro y una barra del mismo material, estufa y refrigerador plateados, una ventila para la grasa, y el lavabo, en el lado izquierdo de la sala había un pasillo, que daba a dos puertas el baño y su recamara, no más ni menos, era lo que ella podía pagar.

Hacia tanto que había renunciado al lujo y la extravagancia propia de su apellido, era una buena maestra de prescolar, estar rodeada de niños la calmaba más de lo que quisiera admitir, pero no era suficiente para todos sus gastos, así que llevaba la contabilidad de algunos negocios pequeños y los impuestos de sus amigos y conocidos, no era mucho, pero sabía hacerlo bien, después de todo era una licenciada en administración de empresas, que no ejercía, pero esas eran cuestiones meramente familiares, había escapado de todo eso a los 20 años cuando Naruto y ella se habían mudado a ese apartamento juntos, y de repente el peso de los recuerdos fue demasiado.

Se pegó contra la puerta y se deslizo lentamente contra ella hasta encontrar el piso dejando sus lágrimas caer libremente, dos años atrás ese mismo departamento estaba vomitando cosas, vida, alegría, la esperanza de un futuro mejor, y aquí se encontraba ella sola, mirando un departamento frio y sin nada que le hiciese creer que ese era un hogar, no lo era, al menos no sin él, de repente las palabras del Uchiha resonaron en su cabeza _−¿Tu Naruto- kun? No crees que tiene demasiado que dejo de ser TU Naruto- kun−_ y lloro amargamente por que odiaba darle la razón a ese bastardo descorazonado.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando hecha volita contra la puerta, solo supo que de una forma u otra tendría que levantarse y moverse por que esta vez no vendría nadie a ayudarla y ciertamente tal vez era la primera vez que tendría que depender completamente de su propia fuerza para salir adelante, sorbió por la nariz y se limpió la cara con la manga de su suéter y aun sin saber bien como se puso de pie, se sintió alta pero bastante agotada, si lo cierto es que levantarse por sí sola de su propia miseria la hacía sentir diferente para después sentirse vacía, bien ahora estaba de pie y ¿qué con eso?, no tenía ganas de comer y hacia demasiado frio para tomar un baño, no sabía ni siquiera qué hora era, cuanto tiempo había estado sentada en el piso dejando salir una vez más todo aquello que la dañaba, camino hasta el pasillo y abrió la puerta de la izquierda, prendió la luz y su habitación la recibió, un cuarto mediano con paredes grises aperladas; una cama matrimonial pegada a la pared izquierda, de madera blanca y con una gran colcha lila, con muchas almohadas grises y blancas, un par de peluches sobre las almohadas, unas ranas, un panda, un koala, un pequeño delfín, un conejo y cada uno tenía su historia, sin embargo estaba comenzando a pensar seriamente en cortar las ranas en pedazos y guardar los demás en algún lugar donde ya no los pudiera ver más, pero de nuevo su buen corazón la traicionaba, sería incapaz de hacer nada a ningún peluche.

Grito con impotencia, tan falta de carácter era que no podía cortar unos ¡estúpidos peluches!, miro las paredes grises adornadas con unos dibujos blancos, hojas de maple imitando como se verían al volar en el viento, unas mariposas volando en la pared derecha donde se encontraba, su tocador, una mesa de tres espejos ovalados , madera blanca un tanto vieja pero le daba ese estilo vintage , con adornos dorados, había en el unas cuantas fotos pegadas en los espejos, y unos marcos en el librero que se esquinaba en la parte trasera de la pared derecha, de madera blanca, lleno a rebosar de todos los libros que puedas imaginar, no eran muchos pero eran suyos, en la pared de enfrente, estaba una ventada cubierta por una cortina lila, un tanto transparente y frente a las cortinas, el amplificador con su iphone en él, en la esquina posterior izquierda se encontraba una mesa de noche con más fotos, y sobre la cual descansaba apacible su Mac.

Regreso a la cama; ni siquiera tenía deseos de cambiarse, solo quería romperlo todo y dejar de torturase, tal vez era tiempo de un cambio, hacer cosas diferentes, no solo el trabajo, el café y la casa. Camino hasta su tocador y saco dos o tres fotos de los espejos, ellas se mostraba a ella misma en diferentes etapas de su vida, a los 17 siendo abrazada por Naruto frente al instituto los dos llevando su uniforme, ambos con la mejillas sonrojadas y el mostrando una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a la cámara.

Sus primeros meses de novios fueron poco después de que su primo falleciera, se sentía sucia ahora que lo veía de ese modo, el rubio le tuvo tanta lástima que salió con ella después de que Neji no estuviera más, que asco, rasgo la foto por la mitad, ya no servía de nada y ciertamente dudaba mucho que el guardara nada de lo que ellos habían vivido juntos. La siguiente, ella a sus 19 años con un vestido de noche color azul pastel, y su cabello peinado en un elegante chongo, besándolo bajo el muérdago de un gran salón, su primer año nuevo juntos, el primero de muchos que se habían prometido ese día, el tan elegante con su traje negro y su corbata dorada.

Miro la foto con aprensión ¿ y si se quedaba solo con una?, meno la cabeza alejando ese pensamiento, no tenía corazón para romper esa, igual que con los peluches pero ya hallaría que hacer con eso para no verlo más, lo puso alado y la última sin duda la más dolorosa, ellos dos a sus veintes, llenos de ese no sé qué de la juventud de creer que el mundo está a tus pies, tienes toda la vida por delante y estas con la persona que amas ¿qué más puedes pedir?

Esa imagen los mostraba a los dos frente al edifico, él la cargaba en el estilo de recién casados, ella estaba roja como tomate maduro y miraba a la cámara con una genuina sonrisa de ilusión y la sonrisa de él bien pudo haber curado el cáncer ese día, ¿Qué demonios había pasado entonces? Unos año después, el saco sus cosas del departamento, dijo "lo lamento pero las cosas han cambiado" y se marchó. Volvió a sentir asco de sí misma y mucho dolor, ¿cuánto puedes querer a alguien que no importa cuánto haga quieres que vuelva?, volvió a negar furiosa y esta vez no dudo, tomo ambas fotos y las destrozo con sus manos.

Ya no importaba, nada de eso importaba y recordarlo no iba a hacer que volviera el pasado y ciertamente solo estorbaba en su futuro, le dolía, claro y no saldría de ahí pronto pero lo intentaría, lo mejor que pudiera porque si algo aprendió de ese hombre fue a perseverar. Tomo los restos de las fotos y las arrojo al bote de basura junto a su tocador, mañana sería mejor, regreso a la puerta y apago la luz de su habitación, se arrojó a la cama sin destenderala, posiblemente en un rato tendría frio pero ahora no importaba, solo quería hacerse bolita y descansar en su cama, porque le gustase o no esta era su cama, esta era su casa y esta era su vida y tendría que vivir con ello lo mejor que pudiera, estiro una mano sobre su cabeza tiro de una almohada haciendo caer a algunos peluches de su inmaculado orden y la abrazo con fuerza, ya vería mañana de dónde demonios sacaba ánimo para despertar, para continuar y para vivir, ciertamente esperaba que el mañana fuera mejor.


	3. PROBLEMAS

Capítulo 3

Capitulooo 3 gente wiii vamos bien ahora voy a volver a decir lo mismo que eh venido diciendo en los capítulos anteriores que es Naruto no me pertenece sino a masashi kishomoto yo solo hice la historia que están leyendo y sin fines de lucro solo por disfrute y por qué destreza chido la catarsis escrita :D

 **repito se publica una vez al mes por que ya estoy en último año de la fac, y si me tienen algo ocupada con la escuela, entonces les pido paciencia de verdad planeo cumplir con las fechas y darle continuidad a mi historia porque tal vez sea la última que haga.**

Habiendo aclarado eso responderé a los comentarios del capítulo anterior, la parte en negritas explica el por qué subo una vez al mes, y de verdad no tengo intención de abandonar la historia ni dejarlos colgados, promesa de scoutt, ahora con respecto al otro comentario que mucho naruhina en los primeros capítulos, aclaro y no pretendo ser grosera y una disculpa si lo parezco, pero a ver el título de mi historia que dice "Somethig real" traducido a _**algo real**_ , entonces si llevas una relación de años con una persona, y terminan y las cosas no van bien el proceso de duelo y separación es largo, son muchos recuerdos en común que no van a desaparecer es alguien a quien querías, y una parte de ti aun querrá y quieres su bien pero también quieres espacio, al menos eso aplica en mi ya cada quien vive su duelo como quiere, algunos con alcohol otros, son muy terminantes y si ya algo se acabó se acabó punto no hay más, entonces **si es sasuhina** por los que tengan pendiente y vean poca interacción entre los personajes, es porque lo quiero desarrollar de forma natural partiendo del hecho de que son dos personas que casi no se hablan y de más y como se llegan a conocer y cómo evoluciona una relación con el paso del tiempo hacia eso voy o eso busco hacer con la historia, entonces espero haber calmado tu inquietud o descontento con esta explicación, si alguien tiene alguna otra duda, adelante, con confianza, sin mas por mi parte queridos lectores.

Su capitulo ;)

La luz de la tarde bañaba el cuarto, y la calidez comenzó a invadir la habitación, la muchacha se removió con pereza en su cama, relajando sus músculos tensos, no había cambiado de posición ni un poco de como se había ido a dormir, talvez intentar frenar el dolor de su ser al dormir había sido más difícil de lo previsto.

Se sentó sobre su cama y se estiro, sintiendo sus músculos resistirse, era lo más tarde que jamás había dormido, ciertamente no había revisado a qué hora se fue a dormir, pero suponía que ya era un poco entrada la madrugada.

Se deslizó de su cama y llegó hasta su iphone, no estaba segura de si tenía batería o no pero valía la pena revisar, desbloqueo el dispositivo y este prendió, 50% de batería, frunció levemente el ceño, al ver su protector de pantalla, de acuerdo, tenía que admitir que era un poco masoquista, en la imagen se mostraba a un Naruto de 17 años sentado frente a la batería, vestía una playera pegada sin mangas de color negro de licra, sobre esta rebotaba un collar largo con un dije azul, pantalones negros, con los cierres dorados, unas botas de casquillo, y sobre su frente una banda de color anaranjada, con flamas negras en el final de la cinta.

El joven de la imagen sujetaba las baquetas y miraba a la cámara con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sus marquitas estaban acompañadas de un suave rubor, si, en esa foto él realmente se veía guapo.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación, realmente no podía con ella, miró el reloj digital en su celular 1:30pm, de acuerdo, era lo más tarde que había dormido nunca, observó los iconos en la parte superior de la pantalla del celular, llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes, esto no podía ser bueno.

Movió su dedo sobre la pantalla, la siguiente imagen fue más gratificante, una foto de ella con sus amigas, en la primera fiesta de la facultad, todas ellas bellamente arregladas y con una sonrisa acompañada por pintalabios, inclusos ella esa noche llevaba un labial rosa, suave, pero para ella era mucho en aquel entonces.

Abrió la aplicación de mensajería en línea, tres mensajes de Ten – Ten, 16 de Temari, 18 de Ino, 30 de Sakura y escribiendo, uno de Menma, y 2 de Hanabi, con cierta aprensión abrió el mensaje de su hermana…

− _¿Dónde estás? –_ enviado a las 9:30pm

− _¿Qué hiciste? ¡Padre esta furiosos! –_ enviado a las 9: 45pm

No se molestó en leer ningún otro mensaje, tenía una vaga idea de que dirían, sobre todo los de Sakura, miró ahora las llamadas perdidas, una de Hanabi, una de su padre, una de Ten – Ten, una de Menma, tres de Temari, y una entrante de Sakura, suspiro, no podía fingir que no escuchaba la llamada por que tenía el celular en las manos, no, definitivamente no era bueno, movió de nuevo su pulgar por la pantalla y contesto.

−¿Hola? –dijo ella un tanto temerosa alejándose un poco el celular al esperar la respuesta de la pelirosa.

-Gracias a todo lo sagrado- grito la voz del otro lado del teléfono – ¿Por qué rayos no respondías? llegué a pensar que te habías ido del país o algo así- dijo la joven con estridencia.

\- Tuve un mal día ayer- fue todo lo que era capaz de responder en ese momento.

-Me imagino- murmuro su amiga- la has hecho grande, esta vez es de admirarse- dijo poniéndole algo de humor a su voz.

-¿De que hablas?- murmuro la pelinegra.

-Bueno, para empezar Sasuke ha venido a verme en la noche, estaba furioso… no fue agradable- dijo la interlocutora poniendo seriedad en su voz.

-Ohhh por dios, lo… lo..siento tanto Sakura- dijo de prisa sintiendo la culpa recorrer todo su sistema- yo nunca debí…

-Lo que realmente me sorprende es que fueras capaz de hacer lo que hiciste ¿Qué te poseyó para hacer eso? - murmuro ella.

-Pues yo… siendo honesta no lo sé… solo estaba molesta y pasó- dijo la morocha sin poder explicarse ni siquiera así misma que espíritu la había tomado para que todo este desastre se desatara sobre ella.

-Pero en fin, después de su aparición abrupta en el apartamento de Ino tuvimos que darle rienda suelta a la discusión y después tantos años de conocerle sé cómo manejarlo, la verdad es que creo que necesitábamos esa discusión, las cosas se arreglaron rápido después de eso- dijo terminante su amiga.

-¿De verdad? Ósea que ustedes….

-Oh dios santo no- grito la pelirrosa- las cosas entre él y yo acabaron y no hay forma de cambiarlo, aún estoy muy dolida y no mentía al decir que irme es lo mejor que puedo hacer, pero al menos ahora siento que ya no tengo resentimientos hacia su persona- dijo con completa honestidad.

-Ohh me alegra escuchar eso- dijo con sinceridad.

Se hizo un silencio y la pelinegra pensó que la tormenta había acabado en esa llamada telefónica, sin embargo, las cosas nunca tienen un final tan sencillo, si algo empieza mal es natural que termine mal.

-No sé cómo lo vas a tomar, pero emmm alguien los grabo en el café, no hay audio, pero si vídeo- dijo la pelirrosa esperando la reacción de la joven.

\- ¡¿Qué?! … pero entonces… entonces yo… nosotros- intento comprender algo tan simple como lo que se acontecía, pero su cerebro se negaba a admitirlo.

-Así es, son noticia, están en todos los medios de comunicación y redes sociales, sin mencionar que las acciones en la bolsa enloquecieron- dijo Sakura esperando.

\- ohhh dios mios, estoy muerta, estoy tan muerta- dijo entrando en pánico.

\- Por lo que se, están intentando contactarte los medios pero al no saber de ti o tu nueva ubicación se les ha hecho difícil, tu padre ya habló con los relacionistas públicos y de más medios igual que el padre de Sasuke pero aún no sé cómo resulte todo esto… ¿estas bien?-

-Sakura, no es por ser grosera pero tengo que hablar con mi padre, estoy metida en una bronca enorme, ¿hablamos después?- dijo ella sintiendo el pánico comerla por dentro pero sin delatarlo en su voz.

-oohhh claro, claro entiendo, yo tengo que seguir con los trámites, llama si necesitas algo-

-Claro, gracias y hasta luego.

-Chao.

Escuchó el pitido que daba finalizada esa fatídica llamada y sintió que iba a hiperventilar en cualquier momento.

¿Cómo demonios iba a resolver esto? Tomó su computadora y la prendió con una rapidez espelúznate, miró el portal de noticias y oh sorpresa…

" _La princesa Hyuga contra el demonio Uchiha"_

" _Hinata Hyuga ¿más carácter del que creíamos?"_

" _Escandalosos romance secreto termina con una taza de café caliente"_

" _Hinata Hyuga finalmente alcanza la tan esperada rebeldía"_

" _-Sasuke Uchiha finalmente recibe lo que merece- testimonio de una transeúnte"_

- _Estoy jodida-_ pensó la Hyuga después de leer todos los chismes que se hicieron a raíz del video.

Su celular volvió a sonar con una llamada entrante, la joven frunció aún más el ceño, tenía una idea bastante clara de quién era, lo cogió sin mirar el identificador y contestó.

-Diga.

-Tienes una hora para estar arreglada y presentable en la mansión, tenemos una junta con la familia Uchiha, más te vale no estropearlo- sentenció su padre con la frialdad que siempre caracterizó su voz.

-Si padre, ahí estaré-dijo la joven sintiendo el nudo en su estómago tensarse, tanto que sentía que la rompería. Por cosas como éstas es que ella había abandonado todo ese mundo, sus nervios no soportaban el estrés y siendo una persona tímida, hablar en público o con otros empresarios le suponía un reto más grande que ir a escalar al país de la roca.

La llamada finalizó sin más y ella se echó a correr al baño, era grande elegante de colores platinados y blancos, del lado derecho se encontraba una regadera con tina cuadrada muy futurista, al lado izquierdo un baño, el lavabo con sus respectivos estantes y cajones de color negro con un espejo para el rostro y un espejo de cuerpo entero en la pared justo en medio entre la regadera y el lavabo.

La muchacha se sacó a prisa su suéter, sus leggins y deshizo las trenzas de su peinado, sacó su ropa interior y entró a la regadera con la velocidad de un rayo.

El agua caliente normalmente la ayudaba a relajarse pero en este momento lo único que quería era terminar rápido con todo esto, 20 minutos después se encontraba fuera de la regadera cubriendo su cuerpo con una toalla, tomó la secadora de debajo del estante del lavabo y la encendió a máxima potencia, secó su cabello con prisa mientras lo desenredaba lo mejor que podía con el peine, una vez seco, lo dejo liso sobre si. Se miró al espejo, su rostro parecía el de una persona muerta, por la mirada de pánico que tenía y el hecho de que su piel estuviera más pálida que lo normal.

Salió del baño y cruzó a su cuarto, se sentó frente al tocador, y comenzó a aplicar el delineador en el contorno de su ojo, luego repitió con su otro ojo y pasó con las sombras para ojos; aplicó un esfumado gris tan suave como le fue posible terminando con la punta negra, agregó el delineador líquido sobre sus parpados y comenzó a manotear sobre sus ojos, odiaba esto de usar maquillaje… esperó que estuviera seco y enchino sus pestañas, coloco rímel y volvió a enchinar, las separó y se observó…

Grandioso, ahora parecía una femme fatale, puso los ojos en blanco y no lo pensó demasiado, de hacerlo perdería el tiempo y no estaba para darse ese lujo.

Tomó el brillo tono palo de rosa y lo aplicó con cuidado, una vez segura que no podía hacer nada más por ella, salió disparada al vestidor, se sacó la toalla y corrió a los cajones en la parte baja, sacó sus interiores negros y los colocó aprisa, luego miró su ropa, frunció su seño, odiaba ese vestido, ni siquiera se molestó en probárselo, era demasiado, bien si la veían como un enemigo dentro de esa casa empezaría actuar como tal.

Miró esa falda entubada de piel que sus amigas le regalaron y no lo pensó dos veces, tal vez se arrepentiría después, pero mientras el impulso de valentía estaba lo usaría a su favor, la probó y para sus sorpresa su ropa interior no funcionaba con la falda, hizo una mueca y saco una tanga de color negro.

Se sonrojó ferozmente mientras la veía, la tenía solo para la ropa de ese tipo pero aun así verla era demasiado para ella, cambió sus interiores y comprobó que estos pasaban completamente desapercibidos, soltó un suspiro lleno de resignación, mirarse frente al espejo del vestidor tampoco ayudaba, ver sus curvas acentuadas por lo ajustado de la falda le daba una pena enorme, lo único bueno de la falda es que era lo suficientemente larga para no sufrir demasiado con el frio o eso esperaba; su pecho aun descubierto adornado con el sostén negro era demasiado para su psique, la cara se le puso de color granate, tal vez esto era una mala idea.

Como salido del mismo infierno el sonido de su celular la llamo a atender, corrió hasta su cuarto y lo vio ahí vibrando como loco en busca de atención.

-Diga- contestó con temor.

-Hermana mi padre me pidió que te dijera que te quedan 10 minutos para que estés aquí o estarás en problemas- dijo una voz similar a la suya en tono pero no en forma, su hermana menor siempre fue más fuerte de carácter que ella, además de más seria.

-En 5 minutos salgo para haya- fue todo lo que pudo decir y todo lo que su hermana dijo antes de colgar.

La morocha volvió al vestidor, miro sus finas camisas de seda y demás telas colgadas, se preguntó cuál sería la combinación ganadora

Tomó una que su hermana le había regalado hace unos años, aun nueva, pues no era su estilo, pero esto era una emergencia. Miró la tela demasiado transparente y clara para que su bra negro funcionara, maldijo hacia dentro y se sacó su sostén, busco uno color perla o blanco, aun no sabía si eso funcionaria, pero ya iba tarde, encontró un sostén blanco y lo coloco deprisa, después colocó la blusa bige de mangas anchas, sueltas y largas.

La abotonó deprisa y el fajo dentro de su falda; los puños, los botones y el cuello eran de color negro, además de que traía consigo un listón de accesorio para fungir como corbatín, hizo el moño, deprisa, se colocó los tacones de pico y cerrados al frente, realmente odiaba todo eso, pero de arruinarlo tal vez sería presa de las consecuencias de su exabrupto más tiempo del que planeaba pagar.

Tomó un saco largo de color negro y salió corriendo lo mejor que pudo, claro está hasta llegar de nueva cuenta a su habitación, dejó el saco sobre la cama. Y recordó algo fundamental: ¡su cabello! No estaba bien peinado para una reunión con la familia Uchiha, su padre la degollaría de llegar con el cabello solo cepillado así largo cayendo libre, así como ella siempre lo llevaba.

Tomó su largo cabello y lo recogió, mientras se miraba con prisa frente al espejo, ya iba tarde ¡muy tarde!, maldijo en voz alta y comenzó a peinarse a toda prisa.

Tomó un gajo de cada lado de su rostro y los retorció hasta llegar a la parte trasera de su cabeza, agarró una liga de su tocador, y los amarró juntos, prosiguió a tomar el resto de su largo cabello y enredarlo dentro de la corona que había hecho anteriormente con su cabello, colocó horquillas y algo de fijador, su celular volvió a sonar, y ni siquiera se detuvo a contestar, se miró al espejo una vez más confirmando que ningún cabello estuviera fuera de lugar, acomodó su flequillo, abrió con brusquedad uno de los cajones de su tocador y miró las cajitas de terciopelo negro dentro de esta.

Buscó aprisa hasta que encontró los aretes de perlas que estaba buscando, cerro el cajón, tomó uno de los perfumes en el tocador sin siquiera molestarse a ver cuál era y lo roció sobre su cuello, untó un poco en sus muñecas, y lo colocó de nuevo en su tocador, se miró una última vez al espejo, asombrada un poco por el cambio que el maquillaje y la ropa tenían sobre ella, parecía completamente otra persona. Sin embargo, YA ERA TARDE, ya tendría tiempo después de contemplarse a sus anchas, tomó el saco y salió corriendo hacia la puerta de su departamento, solo para volver unos instantes después a su vestidor buscando algo fundamental: ¡una cartera! Dónde si no iba a llevar su olvidado celular y las llaves del carro y el departamento sin contar con su dinero.

¿Por qué? Por qué el día que tenía que ser más rápida que nada se había tardado más que cualquier otra ocasión. Bajo otras circunstancias ciertamente hubiera utilizado su auto, pero no había forma que recorriera toda la ciudad ahora, lo mejor sería tomar el subterráneo.

Después de unos eternos 3 minutos en el elevador, salió corriendo por el recibidor, se colocó aprisa el saco y llegó hasta el frío de la calle, caminó o más bien troto, unas 3 calles hasta la entrada del subterráneo, había gente, pero no tanta como para ir abarrotados, subió a la línea 5 y pasaron otros 10 minutos, cambió a la línea 8 y mientras esperaba que el tren llegase a su destino para cambiar a la línea dos, no pudo evitar tamborilear un poco con sus dedos, estaba metida en un lio y solo lo hacía más grande llegando tarde, cuando la voz en los alto parlantes nombró su parada bajo a prisa.

La línea 2 llego con unos minutos de retraso y Hinata sentía que no podía respirar cada vez más, la línea arribó a su última parada, unas calles fuera del fraccionamiento más exclusivo en la ciudad de Konoha justo en la zona norte, donde se encontraban las boutiques y tiendas exclusivas además de las oficinas de la mayoría de las empresas.

La pelinegra se echó a correr calle arriba, viendo la opulencia del vecindario, mientras más se adentraba, más grande y ostentosas eran las casas, hasta llegar a la última de la calle, la mansión Hyuga, la casa más grande y antigua del vecindario.

Llegó a la gran reja blanca, estaba a punto de tocar el intercomunicador, cuando la reja se abrió en automático, no la puerta, la reja, la que daba entrada a cualquier vehículo dentro de la mansión, sintió un escalofrió subiendo por su espina dorsal, al ver que ningún carro salía de la propiedad, giro su rostro y vio a unas cuantas calles la silueta de una camioneta, la morocha no lo pensó dos veces y hecho a correr dentro de la propiedad, pasó a toda prisa por los amplios jardines y llegó a las escaleras exteriores, las subió tan rápido como pudo y llegó a la gran puerta de cristal con marcos de madera blanca, giró la perilla sin esperar que algún sirviente lo hiciera por ella, la mirada estupefacta del encargado dijo a Hinata todo lo que necesitaba saber acerca de aquella camioneta cuando la vio a ella entrar, en vez de a los invitados. Ademase esto demostró a Hinata que su padre ya había buscado una excusa para su aparente falta en la reunión.

-¿En…Donde…Están?-dijo la Hyuga entrecortada por el esfuerzo.

-Están en la sala, señorita, junto a la oficina de su padre –dijo el empleado mirándola con preocupación.

La muchacha solo asintió y se introdujo dentro de la amplia casa, en realidad era enorme, generaciones habían contribuido a su construcción y ahora bien si uno quisiera podría perderse y tardarían al menos una semana en encontrarte. Bajó las escaleras del recibidor, todo el piso era de mármol pulido, sus tacones resonaban con fuerza sobre el silencio habitual de la casa, y lo único que podía pasar por su cabeza era que agradecía inmensamente que el piso de su apartamento fuera de madera, siempre desprecio ese ruido, el ruido de los tacones contra el mármol, demasiado carente de vida y autónomo que iba en contra de todo su espíritu y lo que ella representaba.

Caminó unos tantos pasos más hasta que sus zapatillas rozaron la alfombra que bajaba unos escalones más, era en un sentido figurativo, una penitencia bajaba por su propio pie a las puertas del infierno, alfombras de colores terrosos con adornos en filigranas doradas, avanzó con rapidez, sabía de ante mano que la visita ya no tardaría en alcanzarla y de hecho ella iba tarde.

Siguió caminando sin prestar demasiada atención a las paredes de madera de caoba, a los muebles, la cristalería, los candelabros, nada de eso importaba, solo el hecho de que llegaba tarde. Por fin después de caminar un poco más doblo a la izquierda y se topó con la sala de su padre, muy propia de una cueva para hombres si lo quieres ver de esa forma, muebles de piel, mesas de madera, la vitrina de trofeos de glorias pasadas, diplomas enmarcados, unas cuantas fotografías de la familia, sobre uno de los buros cerca del mueble más grande, en la mesa de café ya se encontraban varios papeles dispuestos y una persona del servicio esperaba con la charola cualquier instrucción de parte de los invitados, buscó con la mirada a su padre que se encontraba sentado en medio del sillón asegurándose de que todo estuviera en su sitio, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando vio entrar a su hija mayor.

-Padre-se anunció ella con su voz de soprano intentando sonar segura de sí misma, lo cierto es que fracasó estrepitosamente.

-¿Tienes una idea de la clase de problemas que tu exabrupto provocó?- exclamó el mayor con frialdad, antes de mirarla con desaprobación- además llegas tarde- le dijo mirándola con desdén.

-Lo siento mucho- intentó decir ella, pero la mano alzada de su padre la detuvo.

-Tus patéticas excusas me tienen sin cuidado, ahora hay que ver cómo resolveremos esto- dijo antes de levantarse y sacudirse la inexistente pelusa de su traje gris de vestir, su corbata era azul marina con hilo de plata, y una playera de vestir blanca- los invitados esperan-dijo el mirándola de arriba abajo.

La joven se sonrojo-¿Hanabi?- cuestiono simplemente con el nombre.

-Fue a recibir a los invitados, me sorprende que no te toparas con ellos, ahora, ¿vas a llevar ese saco durante toda la reunión o piensas espabilar un poco? - finalizó su padre frunciendo el ceño.

La morocha se quitó su saco deprisa y miro al sirviente con pánico, el joven comprendió de inmediato y extendió su brazo para recibir la prenda, el sirviente se inclinó y salió disparado hacia el despacho de su padre, Hinata supuso que para esconderlo ahí, ella se arregló su falda, y se cercioró de no oler a sudor, no importaban las mejillas sonrojadas por la agitación pero el sudor era inaceptable.

-Te ves bien, de lo contrario no permitiría que te presentaras- dijo su padre mirándola. -ella asintió- y se paró junto a su padre…

Unos momentos después se escuchó bullicio llegar desde el pasillo, unos instantes después una Hanabi de unos 17 cercanos a los 18 llegaba con un porte orgulloso.

Modelaba un vestido azul naval de manga tres cuartos largos hasta la pantorrilla y unos tacones finos de color negro, de punta cerrada, con una correa delgada en los tobillos, llevaba una pulsera de plata en las muñecas, y unos diamantes diminutos en las orejas.

Tras ella se encontraban dos mujeres, una de ellas vendría a ser la gran dama de los Uchiha; Mikoto traía un vestido blanco, de hombros caídos, manga larga, a juego con unos tacones grises perlados, su cabello iba arreglado con una media cola floja y las puntas en suaves ondas, de pequeños rasgos mayores, con un cabello negro como las alas de un cuervo al igual que sus acompañantes, tenía unos ojos negros, adornados de una suave sombra color plata, que resaltaban el brillo cálido dentro de los mismos, sus labios relucían con un tono durazno mate, sin estar muy cargados de pintura, miró a Hinata y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, y miró a la joven a su lado. Sin duda alguna Izumi Uchiha resaltaba dentro de su propia comitiva de las pocas mujeres de su estirpe con contar con un cabello castaño, bastante oscuro, tal vez matizado al negro pero era innegable que era castaño, lo traía suelto sobre sus hombros y su flequillo de lado bien peinado, por la parte baja de su ojo izquierdo se encontraba un diminuto lunar, dándole un aire infantil, sus ojos solo estaban delineados, con una terminación gatuna en color negro, y sus labios iban pintados solamente con un suave brillo, llevaba un vestido color rojo, con tonalidades vino de mangas cortas, con detalles de encaje sobre el pecho, era holgado, de una tela de algodón dándole ligereza, era de corte asimétrico mostrándose corto al frente y largo en la parte de atrás, con unas botas peep toe, de gamuza negra y tacón fino, adornando, sobre su mano izquierda, justo en el dedo anular portaba un anillo de oro blanco con un rubí en corte de rosa, la mujer también se detuvo en Hinata y le sonrió con calides para infundirle confianza con más apertura que la mujer mayor junto a ella.

Por otra parte los caballeros, parecían más bien uniformados, los tres portaban trajes negros, el mayor de rasgos militares y seño serio, traía una corbata roja, una camiseta de vestir blanca, y su cabello oscuro peinado, para acentuar aún más la seriedad de su mirada, al ver a la joven muchacha al lado de su padre, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño en desagrado, el siguiente en edad un hombre joven, de negra y larga cabellera atada en una informal coleta, vestía también una camiseta de vestir blanca desabotonada de los primeros botones, mostrando un collar de cuerda negra con tres dijes de plata rectangular sobre su pecho, al igual que Izumi, miro a Hinata y le brindo una calida sonrisa, aunque era más bien como la sonrisa de la Gioconda, no sabías muy bien que significaba pero te dejaba un buen sabor de boca, y el ultimo, la razón de toda esta reunión junto con Hinata, Sasuke Uchiha, portaba una playera de vestir negra y una corbata, de color rojo vino, su cabello algo largo estaba peinado hacia atrás y sus rasgos fríos y aristocráticos al igual que su padre se acentuaban más, sus ojos negros encontraron los ojos violáceos de Hinata y la muchacha sintió que le fallaban las piernas, puesto que esos ojos negros, venían con un anuncio de guerra y Hinata estaba convencida de que perdería.

Eran unos ojos fieros y llenos de un salvajismo muy oscuro, una mirada que Hinata jamás había visto en él y que le provocaba escalofríos en toda la columna vertebral. Cómo se defendería frente a un ser tan oscuro como él, ella que desconocía su propia fuerza y estaba convencida de una sola cosa al ver esa mirada tan oscura penetrarla con esa intensidad, la verdad absoluta de un todo… que al final la oscuridad consume todo lo que somos hasta hacernos irreconocibles incluso frente a nosotros mismos…

Y eso es toooodo por este mes, no se no creo que sea muy corto pero bueno, espero les haya gustado, comenten pleass me gusta leer sus opiniones y estén atentos para diciembre tal vez les tenga un regalito por épocas decembrina, saludos. 3


	4. Los Uchiha

Capitulo 4

I'm back wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, pues muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo la historia, entonces como les dije abra capítulos extra este mes me imagino que ya saben en que fechas así que no es necesario que lo diga ¿verdad?, responderé a los comentarios al final . por si se preguntaron qué paso con eso…entonces eso…sin más su capítulo.

Los Uchihas…

-Fugaku-Dijo el patriarca de los Hyuga al ver llegar a sus invitados, antes de avanzar y estrechar su mano con el patriarca Uchiha, sin embargo, el aludido ladeo una sonrisa y atrapo a su interlocutor en un abrazo fraternal.

-Hiashi, ¿Cuánto tiempo? - ha dicho el Uchiha una vez liberado su anfitrión.

-Unos 6 meses, ¿no es así? -dijo el castaño, antes de hacer un ademan indicando a sus invitados a tomar asiento, las mujeres e Itachi, atendieron

-Así es, poco después de la boda de Itachi si no entiendo mal- continuó el Uchiha antes de sentarse a la derecha de su mujer, dejando a Izumi al centro y en el lado izquierdo del mueble a Itachi, Sasuke permaneció de pie detrás de su padre, mirando fijamente a la morocha, que permaneció detrás de su padre, su hermana menor la alcanzo y se interpuso entre la línea visual de ambos, escondiéndola de la mirada del Uchiha y defendiéndola con su dura mirada violácea muy similar a la que Neji alguna vez tuvo.

-Cierto, ¿Qué tal la vida de casado Itachi?-dijo Hiashi, sentándose en el sillón contrario, en medio a la espera de que sus hijas lo imitaran, Hanabi se sento a su derecha y Hinata a su izquierda, sin embargo nadie relajó su postura a pesar de la conversación tan fraterna y amistosa, entre los dos varones.

-Bastante bien en realidad, aun que aun son pocos meses, suelen decir que el primera año es el peor pero no veo como-dijo Itachi con franqueza, antes de tomar la mano de su mujer y compartir una mirada cómplice.

-Normalmente es por la adaptación de vivir con otra persona, pero ustedes ya vivían juntos por tanto supongo que, no fue un gran cambio para ustedes- señalo la madre de Itachi.

-Supongo que como siempre tienes razón madre- respondió Itachi conciliador.

-Listo tu muchacho- señaló el Hyuga al ver el comportamiento del primogénito Uchiha.

-Inigualable-dijo fugaku, mirando con orgullo a su hijo- mantiene la empresa a flote y las mejoras en el cuerpo de policía han sido todas propuestas por el.

-Me alegro, Neji prometía ser tan brillante y habilidoso como él- suspiro Hisashi.

-Eso he escuchado, es una pena, sin embargo y quitando las cordialidades creo que lo que nos trajo aquí fue la actitud de mi segundo hijo y de tu primogénita- agregó el Uchiha entrando en el terreno azaroso, que estaban eludiendo con elegancia.

-Concuerdo con eso-dijo el Hyuga rectificando su postura volviéndose rígida, imponente y orgullosa frente a sus invitados.

-Me gustaría saber ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Fugaku mirando a Hinata con recelo.

-Fue un mal entendido- intervino la menor de las Hyugas.

-No cabe la menor, duda- aseguró Itachi interviniendo – sin embargo, sería bueno y evitaríamos malos entendidos si escucháramos lo que ocurrió de parte de los afectados- agregó mientras miraba a Hanabi sin amedrentarse un poco por la mirada altanera de la menor-Hinata-chan si eres tan amable- dijo itachi dirijiendose a la morocha.

-Posiblemente…Hana…bi- niichan tenga razón al decir que es un mal entendido, aunque debo decir que yo fui irrespetuosa con el en primer lugar- comentó ella con su delicada voz de soprano, mirando con firmeza al Uchiha menor, quien fruncía cada vez más el ceño al escuchar la explicación de la ojiperla.

-No te atrevas a decir que fue un mal entendido cuando fuiste tu la que deliberadamente me faltó al respeto- habló Sasuke con fuerza fulminando a la Hyuga con la mirada.

-Sé que no debí haber dicho lo que dije, ni como lo dije, lo reconozco… pero tu cruzaste la línea aún más que yo-dijo ella al sentir las intenciones del Uchiha de intimidarla cosa que le irrito, si sabía que ella la había cagado y a lo grande, pero el también, para discutir siempre, SIEMPRE se necesitan dos.

-Sin embargo, todos los medios me pintan a mi como el agresor, cuando en realidad fui el agredido dos veces- dijo el joven con firmeza.

-Si lo que buscas es una disculpa pública…-las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon- la tienes, pero lo cierto es que tu relación con la prensa ya era mala antes de todo esto- dijo ella antes de cruzarse de brazos.

-Hinata- llamo Hiashi con reprimenda viendo la actitud de la muchacha.

-Por más que quisiera decir que su hija a sido indiscreta, lo cierto es que tiene razón, Sasuke no cuenta con muy buena publicidad en torno a su persona-dijo la madre del morocho mirándolo con reproche.

-Aquí no se discute si tengo buena imagen o no-corto Sasuke sintiéndose traicionado- lo que aquí se discute es lo que ella hizo-dijo mientras la señalaba con la barbilla con aire déspota.

-las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron aún mas-Hice lo que creía correcto, dijo ella levantándose para ponerse a la altura de la batalla, que se estaba cocinando de nuevo entre ellos dos.

-No-dijo terminante- lo que hiciste fue buscar a alguien a quien culpar-dijo el rodeando a su padre y parándose frente a la muchacha haciendo notar la diferencia de estaturas, que a pesar de ella llevar tacones él le sacaba una buena media cabeza, bajo su mirada hacia ella y enlazo sus ojos negros con los perla de ella.

Bien, el había descubierto otra definición para describir el enojo el dia de ayer por la tarde, y después de la pelea que tuvo con Sakura, realmente el también buscaba un culpable, a pesar de que el accionar de ella solo había hecho que el y Sakura quedaran en mejores términos, cuestión que ciertamente le pesaba en el ego y en el orgullo.

El rostro de Hinata ya era para este momento de un rojo escarlata, pero no se movió, le sostuvo la mirada y frunció un poco su ceño- tal vez no me correspondía señalar la culpa, pero sabes que tenía razón-sentencio ella.

-Aunque la tuvieras, no tenías ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida-dijo el con la voz con rabia contenida.

-y te doy la razón Uchiha-san, por algo estoy aquí, enfrente de tu familia para pedir disculpas por mi indiscreción, sin embargo, no veo que tu te disculpes por la ofensa que tu tuviste conmigo- dijo ella empujando su dedo índice sobre el hombro izquierdo, haciendo que el se alejara un poco, al sentir el contacto él sintió un extraño sonrojo de vergüenza nada propio de el, apenas perceptible pero ahí estaba, una reacción de su cuerpo traicionándolo de la manera más vil.

-Yo no te hubiera ofendido si tú no lo hubieras hecho primero, sólo me estaba defendiendo-dijo el pero podía sentir perfectamente la mirada de su madre sobre su nuca.

-Yo no te hubiera tirado la taza de café si no me hubieras ofendido- dijo ella, imitando la vaga escusa que el había dado para evitar, dar las disculpas.

-Sin embargo el espectáculo que montaste, no fue solo una ofensa hacia mi, lo fue hacia mi familia también ¿Sabes en qué posición nos pones?- dijo el señalando algunos de los problemas que surgieron luego de aquel encuentro.

-¡Lo sé!-dijo ella alzando la voz y sintiéndose genuinamente ofendida- bastante tengo con mis propias cargas de culpa, para que tu vengas a poner más encima…-respiro profundo mientras cerraba los ojos para poder concentrarse- Sé que fue una falta de respeto hacia tu persona y para tu familia, sé lo que puede pasar a raíz de esta rabieta, por eso estamos aquí todos para buscar una solución, así que deja de reprocharme algo que ya no se puede cambiar y pasemos mejor a buscar una solución- dijo ella terminante, antes de abrir sus ojos y posarlos con desafío sobre los del Uchiha.

Este pequeño discurso desarmó a Sasuke por completo, estaba acostumbrado a ser la parte racional en la mayoría de las discusiones pero el hecho de que ella, diera por terminado una discusión que viendo su expresión se le hacía fastidiosa y posiblemente terminaría tan bien como la otra ha optado por cortar por lo sano, eso fastidio muchísimo a Sasuke, era la primera vez que una mujer (fuera de su madre) lo trataba así, como si fuera un niño haciendo un berrinche y del cual no serviría de nada si continuaba así.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes Sasuke guardo silencio y miró a Hinata como si fuera una especie de ser radioactivo, que tenía dos cabezas y tres ojos.

-Bueno ya veo que aquí realmente está pasando algo, si esto sucedió el día de ayer me sorprende que nadie haya arrojado nada más grande que una taza de café- dijo Izumi antes de reír por lo bajo.

-Ciertamente- coincidió Itachi- pero tanto Hinata como Sasuke tienen razón estamos aquí para negociar, así que negociemos- dijo itachi haciendo un ademán con la mano indicando a Hinata que tomara asiento de nuevo.

La morocha lo hizo, y sintió tanto la mirada de su padre como de su hermana sobre ella, completamente sorprendidos por la demostración de carácter que había dado durante su exabrupto. Sasuke volvió sobre sus pasos y se colocó detrás de su padre evitando a toda costa mirar a su madre.

-Me parece sensato pero antes hay que aclarar la magnitud de las ofensas, Hinata tiene razón, las dos partes se ofendieron deliberadamente y ambos deben pedir disculpas- comenzó el patriarca de los hyuga.

-Mi hermana ya a ofrecido hacer una disculpa pública…-intentó plantear Hanabi, buscando la aprobación de Itachi para continuar, el mayor hizo una inclinación en señal de aprobación y agregó…

-Considero que la disculpa pública es necesaria por parte de Hinata, fue ella la que… lanzó la taza de café, sin embargo, Sasuke estoy genuinamente interesada en saber que le dijiste a mi hermana para que reaccionara de esa forma- señaló hanabi, antes de cruzar la pierna, colocar ambas manos sobre su rodilla con altivez y mirarlo con firmeza.

-Yo también Sasuke, que posiblemente le dijiste a Hinata-chan para que ella llegara a esos extremos- dijo su madre acomodándose sobre el sillón para encarar a su hijo, cuya mirada denotaba enojo e indignación.

El joven carraspeo, al sentir la mirada de los presentes sobre el, esperando una respuesta clara sobre el asunto, se hizo un leve silencio y el muchacho soltó un suspiro al verse arrinconado.

-Yo le falte el respeto a Neji- dijo sintiendo el peso de sus palabras sobre los presentes, la indignación colectiva y la mirada fulminante por parte de los Hyuga le basto para saber que ahora todo el mundo le daba la razón a Hinata para su accionar.

-Sasuke- regañó su madre mirándolo con decepción y enojo.

-Hiashi, lo siento mucho yo no…-se apresuró el patriarca Uchiha, antes de ser detenido por la mano del Hyuga.

-¿Por qué?- dijo el Hyuga mirando con frialdad al menor de los Uchiha.

-Ella me agredio primero, con algo delicado también y he reaccionado, cuando me he dado cuenta de lo que he dicho, ya tenía el café encima, no es propio de mí, pero esa es la verdad- se justificó el Uchiha mientras se quitaba una pelusa inexistente de su saco.

-Hinata- llamó el Hyuga mirando a su hija inquisitivamente.

-Yo… yo le dije- intentó aclarar Hinara sintiendo sus mejillas sorrojadas- que el…

-Hizo un comentario desacertado con respecto a un tema personal que es delicado y que pocas personas conocen y preferiría que se quedara de esa forma, para ser francos yo fui más duro que ella en cuestión de las agresiones, ella no me hubiera dicho lo que me dijo, de yo no haber respondido a la primera agresión- interrumpió Sasuke, mientras miraba firmemente a la Hyuga transmitiendo un mensaje claro " _no digas nada más"._

-Sasuke, eso no ayuda a resolver esto- protestó su padre.

-Es mi vida, y preferiría que se quedara en privado-dijo el cortante.

-Somos tu familia Sasuke, tenemos derecho de saber- dijo su madre intentando convencerle.

-No.

-En vista de que no sabremos el nivel del agravio, escucho propuestas- dijo el Hyuga invitando a los Uchihas a proponer.

-Considero- inicio Izumi mirando a los presentes- que las disculpas de Hinata- chan, deben ser públicas, ofendió a Sasuke-kun, pero no fue solo eso ofendió a la familia, dejo a los Uchiha muy mal parados frente a la prensa y puso en duda nuestra relación con los Hyuga, creo que su disculpa debe de fomentar la unión de las dos empresas, eso ayudaría en el mercado y las dos familias quedarían muy bien paradas frente a la prensa- terminó la Uchiha de exponer su punto ante la mirada atónita de los presentes y la sonrisa de orgullo de su marido.

-Una propuesta muy sensata siendo francos-coincidió Hisashi.

-¿Qué sugieres?- cuestionó Hanabi.

-El maratón- dijo Izumi mirando a Itachi buscando que el continuara con el hilo de las ideas.

-Por supuesto- dijo el Uchiha antes de besar la mejilla de su esposa-El maratón para recaudar fondos de la fuerza policial, no han participado desde el deceso de Neji. El, Sasuke y Naruto competían todos los años juntos, sería bueno, no es mala idea- dijo Itachi mirando a los Hyuga.

-No, no es mala idea- coincidió Hanabi- y no se necesitaría mucho, se haría suficiente publicidad y la gente vería esto con buenos ojos-concedió la menor mirando a su padre en busca de su opinión.

-Tal vez sea incluso mejor que la disculpa pública, de todas formas si Hinata lo hiciera Sasuke quedaría mal parado frente a la prensa, la gente pensaría que está pidiendo disculpas obligada no porque realmente lo siente y mi hija quedaría de nuevo como una pobre víctima en medio de todo este mal entendido.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Hiashi, nos conformamos con la disculpa que ha dado Hinata desde el principio de la reunión y contamos con su participación y donación para el maratón de primavera-dijo Mikoto mirando a Sasuke al ver que este pensaba protestar.

-¿Donación?- cuestiono Hanabi – ¿De cuanto estamos hablando?.

-Hanabi-chan, lo que sea de donación lo pondré yo, esto no forma parte de los gastos de la empresa-silencio a su hermana, Hinata al presentir la protesta en su comentario, le morocha recibió una inclinación de cabeza por parte de Itachi a modo de agradecimiento.

-Muy bien, queda ese compromiso por parte de los Hyuga y ahora nosotros- comenzó Fugaku- y ahora nosotros…-intento proponer el patriarca Uchiha pero se detuvo al ver el ademán de Hinata, para indicarle que parase.

-Yo-se aclaro la garganta-yo no creo que todos se tengan que comprometer con esto, fue Sasuke el que me ofendío pienso que es Sasuke el que debe resolver esto solo sin involucrarlos a ustedes, tal vez un favor personal hacia mi o algo similar-dijo todo esto mientras su voz comenzaba a perder volumen y se iba reduciendo hasta volverse casi un susurro.

-¿Qué sugieren?-dijo la mayor de los Uchiha mirando a los Hyuga.

Hiashi, Hanabi y Hinata intercambiaron miradas, lo cierto era que la empresa se encontraba en uno de sus mejores momentos, a Hinata le iba bien en el trabajo y Hanabi era una heredera digna, su comportamiento era impecable y sus accionares siempre beneficiaban a la empresa y a la familia, sin mencionar que los Hyuga eran muy queridos por la prensa y por la gente, no siendo este el caso de los Uchiha, tomando esto en cuenta, ¿cómo puedes ayudar a alguien que ya lo tiene todo bajo control?.

-La verdad es que esto quedaría pendiente por nuestra parte, aunque reconozco que también me agradaría escuchar una disculpa por parte de Sasuke, Fugaku- Hiashi miró al padre del joven en cuestión y este asintió.

-Sasuke- fue todo el llamado que tuvo que proporcionar el hombre para que su hijo entendiera, un poco irritado por toda la situación y formalidad de la misma, caminó frente a los tres sentados, he hizo una leve inclinación.-Me disculpo por mi indiscreción y por haber insultado de esa manera la memoria de Neji- dijo en una voz monocre carente de emoción y con la misma se enderezo y volvió sobre sus pasos.

El Hyuga asintió con la cabeza y miró a ambos lados, Hanabi tenía el ceño levente fruncido, pero no agrego más y Hinata lo miraba sin ver, pero no agrego palabra, el patriarca sabía que esa escueta disculpa no le bastaba a ninguna de las dos y a él tampoco lo dejaba muy a gusto, pero él conocía mejor a la familia y sabía que era lo mejor que iba a obtener de todo esto.

-No dejo de pensar que ese intento de disculpa no los deja muy conformes- mencionó Itachi después de observar las reacciones de los Hyuga.

Antes de poder decir más, Itachi se levanto camino decidido hasta Hinata, le tendió la mano y esta la tomo con cierta duda sin comprender muy bien su accionar, Itachi, le dio un pequeño tirón pidiendo silenciosamente que esta se pusiera de pie, lo cual hizo, una vez ambos de frente el Uchiha se alejó un paso y se inclino completamente de manera formal, dejando que su coleta callera sobre uno de sus hombros…

-En nombre de mi familia y de mi hermano, me disculpo profundamente por la ofensa que se realizó hacía la memoria de un familiar tan querido como lo fue Neji, espero que puedan hallar una disculpa para este accionar insensato, y que las relaciones entre su familia y la mía no se vean afectadas- termino Itachi sin regresar a su postura normal hasta no escuchar respuesta por parte de la muchacha parada frente a el.

-Itachi-san, ni usted ni su familia nos han causado ninguna ofensa, acepto sus disculpas y las de su hermano- dijo Hinata con dulzura tocando levemente el hombro de Itachi para indicarle que se enderezara.

El así lo hizo y miró a los demás miembros de la familia, el padre asintió más conforme con esa muestra de respeto y Hanabi relajó su postura frente a esa muestra de genuino arrepentimiento, y asintió junto con su padre, sintiéndose mejor al respecto, Itachi miró por sobre su hombro y lanzó una mirada altanera a su hermano, que ni siquiera se inmuto frente a la pavonería del mayor al señalar sus errores, al pedir algo tan simple como una disculpa.

-Hinata- chan, has dicho que un favor hacia tu persona, sería lo mejor para dejar todo este asunto en el pasado ¿cierto?- cuestionó Izumi, mientras se levantaba con gracia quedando expuesta a la vista de todos, su marido regreso junto a ella y puso su mano sobre su hombro para darle seguridad he invitarla a seguir.

-Cierto- asintió la joven y esperó la propuesta de la castaña.

-Que tal si firma como voluntario para la cena de noche buena, de la fundación de ustedes, como se llamaba…-colocó su dedo índice sobre la punta de su nariz y dio unos tantos golpes en gesto pensativo, mientras el rostro de Hinata perdía color y sus ojos se ensanchaban en pánico, intento advertir con la mirada a Itachi que detuviera a Izumi de hablar pero fue muy tarde justo cuando el Uchiha capturo la mirada de la Hyuga, Izumi recordó el nombre-"Una cálida navidad", es de su fundación ¿no?, la de ayuda ciudadana, y alberges-preguntó Izumi al ver el rostro de los otros dos Hyuagas frente a la mención de dicha actividad.

-¿Qué fundación?- cuestionó el patriarca mirando a su hija mayor como si ya no pudiera reconocerla.

-La fundación, ayuda a personas maltratadas, padres solteros en momentos de riesgo, y gente sin hogar, además de hacer importantes donativos a orfanatos y escuelas publicas, lleva el escudo de los Hyuga tiene aproximadamente 5 casi 6 años en estar funcionando y las cosas han mejorado mucho gracias a eso-comentó Mikoto mirando la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de los presentes. Hinata sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento, pues la mirada de su padre y su hermana eran inquisitorias e incrédulas.

-Esa fundación no es…-intento aclarar Hanabi pero Hinata la detuvo.

-Es mía, bueno es de Neji en realidad, él me dejó sus acciones dentro de la compañía y con las mías era suficientes para, poder tomar un poco del presupuesto sin afectar la sustentabilidad de la empresa, tampoco es que sea perdida total del capital pero… la fundación no es sólo Hyuga- aclaró a los invitados- muchas más empresas participan, los Nara, los Akimichi, lo Yamanaka, los Uzumaki y algunas más murmuró la morocha al verse presa de la mirada de todos.

-¿En qué momento armaste todo esto?- cuestionó su padre.

-Neji y yo ya lo habíamos comentado, pensaba exponerlo en las próximas juntas, la idea es mía, fue un comentario pero desencadeno todo esto, después de lo de Neji, hable con algunos conocidos y todos decidieron apostar por el proyecto, hasta ahora no ha ido tan mal y los impuestos son menores-murmuró Hinata mientras escondía las manos en la espalda y se retorcía los dedos con nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- reclamó la menor- Esto es algo que yo o mi padre debemos consentir en primer lugar, ignoraste completamente nuestra autoridad dime ¿Por qué?- exigió la menor, parándose de un salto y mirando a su hermana con genuino resentimiento.

-Tu y mi padre dejaron muy en claro que no podía hacer nada relacionado con la empresa, que mis ideas carecían de ambición y que no generaban ganancia, que era torpe y descuidada con mi inversión o con mis utilidades, si exponía una fundación filantrópica abiertamente la iban a recibir como si nada- se mantuvo firme la morocha, era lo poco que le quedaba de Neji y lo había mantenido vivo y funcionando por el y por lo que alguna vez tuvo, no iba a dejar que una nimiedad como lo era el papeleo con su familia pusiera fin a la fundación.

-Hinata- golpeó su hermana el piso con un tacón y miro a su hermana sin poder creer lo que escuchaba- estas siendo muy…- su padre la interrumpió.

-Sensata, ella tiene razón un proyecto así ciertamente no es de interés para la empresa, pero aparentemente, solo ha beneficiado, no hay por qué ponernos así, ella tomó sus decisiones en función de lo que creyó correcto para que el proyecto funcionara y lo respeto, de todas formas quiero darle una revisada y Hinata, nunca vuelvas a actuar a nuestras espaldas- dijo esto último firme y frío, mirando a su hija mayor incapaz de formarse un juicio sobre la muchacha o sobre la situación-¿Fui claro?-dijo manteniendo su mirada sobre su hija.

-Si padre- murmuró la muchacha y miró a los invitados, hizo una leve inclinación en señal de disculpa por los malos modales presentados frente a ellos y miró a Izumi- ¿estas proponiendo que Sasuke Uchiha pase su navidad, alimentando a los pobres y a los más necesitados?- cuestionó la ojiperla, mirándolo como quien no cree en el truco de magia en una función.

-Si, me parece buena idea, eso lo ayudaría a mejorar su imagen frente a la prensa y se vería también la unidad entre las empresas- dijo Izumi mirando a la Hyuga, atenta a cualquier reacción- además ya has demostrado que es algo muy personal para ti y para Neji, que mejor forma de mostrarle respeto que esta-terminó y miró a su cuñado retándole a protestar.

Este ya se preparaba para negarse cuando su padre le interrumpio-Nos parece adecuada la idea, ¿Ustedes que opinan?- dijo el patriarca Uchiha.

Hanabi asintió con una sonrisa de satisfacción, imaginarse a Sasuke Uchiha, con delantal blanco, redesilla para el cabello o talvez un gorro de cafetería, sirviendo comida a los menos afortunados se le antojada bastante bizarro y subrreal, esperaba en Kami-sama que tomaran fotos. La sonrisa de Hanabi se hizo aun mayor, el patriarca Hyuaga asintió igual de entusiasmado que su hija menor muy agusto de como habían resultado las cosas para ellos…

-¿Hinata-chan?-cuestionó Mikoto mirando a la morocha que miraba a su hijo como si fuera un chicle en el zapato, al que pisas por accidente y no lo puedes sacar después el resto del camino, por más que arrastres el zapato, la morocha atendió al llamado de su nombre y miró a la mujer-¿Estarás conforme con eso?.

La pelinegra sostuvo su mirada perla con la de Sasuke un momento y luego volvió a la madre del mismo con su respuesta y una sonrisa diminuta he imperceptible en los labios.

-Me parece que tenemos un acuerdo Mikoto-san- dijo la Hyuga con su voz melodiosa y alegre- ya le haré llegar las especificaciones después Uchiha- san-dijo esto último con cierta risa contenida, que paso desapercibida para todos menos para el morocho, que frunció el ceño sintiéndose, frustrado, atrapado, traicionado y embaucado, se supone que ellos tenían que sacar mayor ventaja de esta reunión y los Hyugas han terminado dándole la vuelta al asunto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esto le hastiaba y le carcomía, las cosas no quedarían así entre él y Hinata…

-Si todo a quedado aclarado, me gustaría retirarme- señaló Sasuke al verse derrotado en el asunto y completamente solo en esta guerra.

-Por supuesto Sasuke- kun, espero que esta situación tan penosa no se repita-dijo el Hyuga mayor, antes de levantarse y tenderle la mano al Uchiha en señal de paz, cerrando así el trato, el más joven apretó con fuerza el agarre sin agregar más, una vez se vio libre del mismo miró a su padre y se giró para comenzar a caminar a la salida.

-Que muchacho-dijo Mikoto mirando la espalda de su hijo menor con reproche-Lamento que la despedida sea tan abrupta y carente de modales Hiashi, pero tenemos otro compromiso- se disculpó la mayor antes de comenzar a despedirse de las muchachas.

-Descuida Mikoto, yo lo entiendo, me alegra que todo esto se haya solucionado para bien-dijo el castaño, mientras se despedía de la misma, antes de pasar a despedirse de los demás.

-Lo mismo digo-agregó el patriarca de los Uchiha abrazando a su amigo- tienes unas buenas hijas, tienen carácter y convicción, deberías sentirte muy orgulloso, las has criado bien-alagó a las jóvenes y se colocó junto a su esposa, esperando que la pareja más joven se despidiera.

-Ya lo creo que si- río por lo bajo el Hyuga antes de abrazar a su amigo y mirar a sus hijas.

-Arigato-dijeron ambas muchachas al escuchar el cumplido he intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

-Nos vemos Hinata- chan y disculpa si por lo que dije, te metí en algún problema-dijo Izumi al abrazar a la morocha y separase lentamente.

-No se preocupes Izumi-san, nada que no pueda resolver-dijo mientras apretaba su mano y la soltaba para despedirse con prontitud de Itachi, al terminar las despedidas y el protocolo los Uchihas iban a abandonar la habitación, cuando el patriarca de los Hyugas agrego...

-Hanabi acompáñalos por favor- hizo un ademan con la mano y la muchacha camino aprisa, detrás de sus invitados, para tomar la cabeza del grupo y guiarlos a la salida, la habitación se queda tal como Hinata la había encontrado media hora antes, sintió una tencion extraña entre ella y su padre, ya no era incomodidad, era como si de repente este se percatara de que su hija era eso, su hija y tal vez debería tratarla un poco más como eso, aun que no estaba muy seguro de como hacerlo apropiadamente, al no hacerlo tanto como debería en estos años, siempre había cuestionado las decisiones de hinata pero a la hora comproba que tal vez todas ellas tenían más motivos o variantes de los que la morocha dejaba ver a simple vista, el mayor carraspeo, llamando la atención de su hija, cuando la vio caminar hacia el criado en busca de su saco.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar?, a tu hermana le gustaría y a mi me gustaría hablar más de esa famosa fundación- dijo este caminando a la salida de la sala, esperando escuchar la respuesta de su hija, sin notar la cara de evidente sorpresa y creciente felicidad.

-Me encantaría-dijo Hinata alejándose del criado y caminando hacia su padre, el cual continuó su camino y sonrió con orgullo al pensar que su hija mayor ciertamente era una criatura más interesante de lo que dejaba ver a primera vista, disfrutando el sonido de los tacones de ella llendo detrás de sus pasos como siempre debio de haber sido…

Y ya se acabó ni modo hasta el siguiente, espero les haya gustado, no esta tan corto como yo pensé que estaría entonces me siento mejor al respecto, porfavor no olviden comentar, es eso lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo ahora respondiendo a los comentarios de capitulo anterior…

Eme: no te preocupes, que bueno que aun así te animaste a leer la historia a mi también me ah pasado que lo leo a partir de la mitad y es de What? Y si es feo hahahaha, pero que bueno que te gusto, con respecto a sakura, no te ah pasado que al ver que no te contestan el mensaje y es urgente empiezas a marcar de ¡contesataaaaa! Básicamente eso y gracias por lo de mis estudios de verdad me viene bien la suerte por que si me hace falta x3.

Cherrymace: Lamento la espera de verdad me gustaría subir uno cada semana o cada 15 pero pues si me absorbe bastante la escuela, y que bueno que te guste la historia y como se va desarrollando, gracias por seguir leyéndola, saludos y nos vemos dentro de poco.

Vector8414: Gracias muchas gracias de verdad, me hacen el mes con sus comentarios y me dan pila para la escuela se que si quiero escribir primero tengo que ir bien en la escuela entonces si me motivan mucho, y ya se de verdad me gustaría actualizar mas seguido pero quiero entregarles capítulos bien hechos y que valgan la pena la espera, espero que así sea, saludos :D


	5. AVISO

Gente bonita, criaturitas de la creación, vengo frente a ustedes a pedirles una disculpa con respecto a los capítulos que prometí para diciembre y su falta de entrega en enero, me paso lo que a mucha gente le sucede, se llenó de virus la compu y fórmate y ohhh sorpresa, se perdió mi fic, junto con mis trabajos finales para la facultad, espero que entiendan que recuperar la información de mis exámenes me da un poquito más de pendiente que el fic, entonces esa es mi prioridad número uno en estos días con respecto al fic, mi beta tenía el borrador de los capítulos y ya están de nuevo entre mis manos, la cosa es que tengo que corregir y reescribir una buena parte, entonces espero yo todo vaya bien y pueda entregarles sus capítulos entre el 20 al 25 de enero de verdad lo siento un sincera disculpa, un fuerte abrazo y feliz año.


End file.
